


Never Over

by breatheaims



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheaims/pseuds/breatheaims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is working on moving on, and karma, well, karma is karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want a Reagan.

"So do you think we can get out of here now, or do you have another job I should know about?" Amy teased, putting the headphones away onto the shelf.

"Oh, I'm a DJ and party caterer by day and definitely a superhero by night, shrimp girl." Reagan winked. "I guess we can go somewhere though, it's only fair that I repay you for so graciously getting over your fear of dizziness and heights for me."

"In that case, someone help me! I'm about to fall. If only there were some amazing super human here..." The blonde dramatically leaned back and prepared to fall.

Of course, the DJ caught her. "You're so silly."

They both blushed a little at the odd new contact, and Reagan finally let her go.

"Where are you gonna take me?" Amy smiled and bit her lip a little, taking the time out to notice all of her new crush's features. She swore to herself she could get lost in those mesmerizing eyes. She wanted to right now actually, more than anything. Reagan noticed and gave her a wanting look as well.

"Anywhere but here." The girl laced her fingers with the Karma-addict and they made their way to her car that wasn't actually a car.

"Why did I just figure you would be the type to ride a motorcycle?" Amy challenged, chuckling at the sight.

She watched quite possibly the hottest girl she had ever laid eyes on start up the two wheeled vehicle. Her legs went weak at the sight. Reagan revving up a motorcycle was a sight she could get used to.

The black hair girl noticed and smirked. "Amy, I'm not the first girl you've ever liked am I? You're looking at me like a puppy."

The blonde blushed. "No...I, uh. No." She looked down at her shoes.

"Uh-oh. I know that look. That's the I'm in love with my straight best friend look. Trust me, you have to run from straight girls. They get you nowhere."

"Wow. Umm...yeah basically. Can we...talk about this another time? I really just want to focus on better things." Amy stuttered.

"Oh yeah?" Reagan challenged, hopping onto the bike."Like what?"

Amy grinned while getting on herself and wrapping her arms around the older girl. "You."

They rode off into the night aimlessly.

After a couple hours of enjoying the late night peacefulness and scenery, the two ended up at Amy's place.

She figured it would be safe to go there. Lauren would be out for a while recovering from her ecstasy overdose with Theo, and Amy's mom was out doing, well, whatever the heck she was out doing.

"Nice place." Reagan complimented, as she allowed the blonde to lead her up the stairs into her room.

When they got there, the green eyed girl pulled her crush onto the bed with her gracefully, both of them smiling all the way down.

"I think you're really cute." Amy managed. The two lay side by side. All she could think about was how Reagan's lips would feel against hers. The wonder and agony were killing her slowly.

"Likewise. I didn't appreciate you just flaking out of that mansion party without saying goodbye to me. I think it's faith we met again." Reagan propped herself up on her elbow to get a good look at the girl before her. She bit her lip.

"I can't say I disagree with that." Amy spontaneously brought her hand up to caress the black haired girl's face. She got goosebumps at the simple contact, and Reagan blushed at how warm her hand was.

The girls gazed at each other for a few moments; Reagan full of craving and Amy full of hesitation. She wanted to kiss her, she just was scared to initiate it.

Finally, the caterer leaned in and they locked lips slowly and smoothly for a while before coming up for air.

This time it was Amy's turn to express her surprise and affection. "Whoa." she remarked while slowly gaining her composure to open up her eyes.

The response wasn't the same, however, and that was oddly okay. "Double whoa." Reagan replied, smiling and going in for more.

She began to kiss passionately and she could feel amy now comfortable enough to smile against her lips as well. Amy moved her hands all over the black haired girl's body and things started to get heated.

Reagan answered with a few moans and amy swore to herself she would do everything in her power to hear it again.

As the blonde began to strip herself of her top, a familiar code knock banged on the door.

She didn't even have time to brace herself. She didn't even hear it.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Barge.

"Hey Amy! My date ended early so I figured we could catch up on our traditional movie night because I'm sorry I missed--"

Karma. Holy shit, it was karma.

The red head's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh...you're...you're busy. I'm sorry I-"

Before amy could say anything, her best friend had already ran out of the room trying to hold back a surprising amount of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a Reagan in my life.

Karma and Amy spoke a few days later of the incident. It was...awkward, to say the least, but mostly for Karma, which was really surprising. She was a lot more jealous than mad, and it scared her.

"Why didn't you tell me about your new girlfriend? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." 

"We don't, but when would have been a good time? Literally ALL you ever talk about is Liam. Liam this, Liam that, oh my god Liam and I are going on a date, Liam is my boyfriend, Liam is such a good kisser, Liam has never lied to me before, Liam-"

"Okay. I get it, I should can it on the Liam overload; but wow, that's not nearly as bad as you dating someone for...how long again?" Karma practically snarled. Her mind recollected the image of Reagan, and now all she could do was picture her kissing Amy the same way she was when the red head had walked in on them.

"Two months. I really like Reagan. I want you to like her too, you know. She does want to meet you." Amy tried.

"You HAVE told her all about me right?"

 _Definitely not,_ Amy thought. Before she could formulate a half-ass answer, the bell rang.  _Phew, talk about saved by the bell._

"Gotta run, sorry Karms!" The blonde dashed out of sight without another word.

* * *

Amy's mom came home early that day, which was never typically the case. When she walked into the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of Amy and Reagan miraculously just gutting it out at FIFA 2014 on the PS3. Profound language galore.

"SHRIMP GIRL, I HATE REAL MADRID. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST PICKED THEM AS YOUR TEAM. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, REALLY? YOU LIKE RONALDO? WE ARE SO OVE-"

Amy could hear her mom's footsteps from a mile away thanks to her keen sense of paranoia. That 6th sense seemed to develop way back when she was fake dating Karma. "Ooh...mom you're home early."

"Yes, they let me out on a Friday to go enjoy a little, ain't that nice? Ah now who's this?" The woman asked, gently eyeing Reagan. She was being nice about it; even though she didn't completely understand the whole being lesbian/gay thing, Amy's mom was trying. 

"This...oh, she's my...new friend from school." This earned a saddening look from her mom, who knew she lied, as well as even more hurtful look from her girlfriend. Amy winced a little; she didn't even believe her own lie.

"I'm Reagan," the black hair girl smiled, extending her hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady like you. I am Amy's mom. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I actually just stopped home to get a few things. I'm out to go shopping with Lauren, so please forgive me. I'll talk to you later sweetheart, have fun with your friend. Be safe!" She hurriedly grabbed a few snacks and her purse and left.

"What the hell was that?" Reagan fumed, half angry, half heartbroken.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." Amy tried reaching for her, but she pulled away hurtfully.

Reagan wouldn't even make eye contact with her. "Are...are you ashamed of me?" She bolted upstairs into Amy's room and tried to shut the door with her back against it.

A part of Amy sighed a huge breath of relief. She felt bad for not having the courage to introduce her to her mom the proper way, but Reagan going up into Amy's room to be upset was validation that she wanted to stay, regardless of whatever was about to erupt.  _I gotta fix this. I gotta let her know how much I love her-wait. Did I just say I loved her? I mean, did I just think that? Holy cow, I'm already falling for the girl..._

Amy Raudenfield gently knocked on the door. "Reagan, oh come on, let me in..."

No response.

With proper care, she pried the door open properly. She was used to doing things like that because of Lauren.

When she got into her room, she was faced with a bawling girl, practically curled up onto the bed. Reagan was struggling a little bit to breathe because she had been crying so much already. "Leave me alone." was the only thing Amy got.

"Reagan..."

"Look, I don't want to be your experiment, nor do I want to be your secret. I have dated so many girls who didn't want to show me off, so many girls who were just using me to test out the waters. I can't go through that again. I've had my heartbroken so many times I don't even think I've ever been in love. I want to know what it feels like." Reagan managed, her eyes looking more and more saddening by the second. "I don't want to chase someone who is just going to throw me away after she's satisfied with just a taste. I want to fall in love. I want to lose myself in someone. I want to sit up for hours on end talking about the universe and how much I hate getting up early but I like watching the sunrise. Are you even gay? You don't seem fully sure anymore. Are you straight?" All of the questions felt like knives, each one stabbing deeper and deeper into the blonde. She swallowed painfully and tried to keep her composure.

 

Amy softened at the sight of her melancholic girlfriend and went over to gently wrap her arms around her. She tilted Reagan's face up to look at hers. "Hey, you know I'm so into you...besides, I'm not like any of those girls."

She watched as Reagan began to bite her lip to fight the tears. Would this be considered their first real fight? Amy hoped not. Words, she figured, wouldn't really do the trick right now. 

"Yeah? Well, how can I be so sure...what even was that incident the other night? Who was that who barged into your room all hurt? Care to explain?" Reagan was full of questions, but Amy decided that those had to be left unanswered, at least just for tonight.

So instead of choosing to break the silence, the blonde leaned gently into her girlfriend and barely put their lips together. Reagan still had her eyes open, refusing to kiss back. Amy persisted even slower, softer, allowing each kiss to linger and burn a little more each and every time. She moved gracefully from Reagan's lips to her nose, forehead, jaw, all the way down to her neck. Amy kissed with a fervor she never thought she had in her.

It didn't take long for the mature girl to give in. She moaned softly and kissed back with a infatuation and hunger Amy had never experienced with anyone else before. It startled her almost, but it only made her want to intensify things even more. 

As their lips were about to pull apart for air, Amy sneakily got in a little lick across Reagan's lips. 

Apparently that was all it took to get her to cave. 

Reagan grabbed Amy, pulling her in by the waist and moaned huskily in her ear, "I want you."

"Come and get it then," Amy teased, pulling off her shirt to reveal and sexy laced bra. This was a side of her Reagan was dying to see but didn't want to rush into.  She found herself lusting simply at the way Amy's body was built. Flawless curves for days. 

"...you...are..." The now entirely too worked up girl reached for her, and the blonde responded by pulling Reagan's shirt off as well. 

"I'm what?" Amy moaned, slowly and softly into her girlfriend's mouth. 

"So...hot...."

Amy secretly high fived herself. She was nervous about this new relationship because Reagan would be her first official girlfriend and she was worried she couldn't compare to past girls, but that was obviously not the case here, and she was more than okay with it. 

The younger girl pulled her own pants off to reveal the matching underwear too. "Are you ready for me?"

Reagan met her with a hungry kiss. "Are you ready for me is the better question..." 

The pair fell gracefully onto the bed, greeting each other with soft kisses at first. Since it was their first time together, and it was Amy's first time with a girl, Reagan took it slow. She could feel her girlfriend's body arch up in want and in nervousness. The blonde quivered at the touch of the experienced girl on hers.

Reagan topped her first, taking over just enough to keep Amy from wondering if she was doing it right. They didn't say much in the beginning, but then again, they didn't need to. 

After she moved down to Amy's thighs, she quickly felt the tensing. Reagan assumed it was natural, but she deemed it safe to ask just to be sure. "Are you nervous?" Her voice was still a little husky, and it turned Amy on, making all of her butterflies disappear.

"I-...no..." She pulled Reagan back up for a much needed kiss, but that didn't happen. Instead, the DJ leaned into her ear and whispered instead. "It's okay if you are, but you shouldn't be...I'll take care of you. Just tell me what you want."

Amy bit her lip and swore a little, grabbing handful of sheets. She started to quiver, and she lost the ability to speak. Instead, the blonde took her girlfriend's hand and let it linger across her core. 

"Yes...?" Reagan teased.

"I want...I want you to fuck me." Amy wasn't holding back anything now. She didn't want to, nor did she need to. For the first time in forever, she felt like she could be herself. She was doing this for herself. She was happy. Comfortable. Wanting the person in front of her. This was definitely nothing like the way it was when her and Liam did it. It was full of regret, pain, and anger then. The toxicity from the alcohol blurring the lines between sanity and stupidity. She could hardly remember anything about it. There was no passion, no love behind it. This time, however...things were much different.

That earned her two fingers into her core. "I never knew you could be so bad, I thought you would prefer the term making love..." Both of them smiled at each other, and Reagan disappeared under the sheets for a while. Time passed by and was full of Amy swearing, back scratches, occasional giggles, and lots of slow, heated, and tender movements.

Reagan rocked Amy gently and carefully with two fingers, accompanied with leaving several hickeys upon her neck.

The couple kissed as though each embrace would be their last. When they broke apart momentarily to breathe, Amy spoke first. 

"Baby, you know I'm really competitive right?"

Reagan laughed. What a random time to say such a thing. She blushed at the sound of the new pet name. "Yes...why?" 

"Well, then you'll understand when I do this." Amy strongly flipped them over so she could top her. She took control and put a new spin on what she had just learned.

She teased her girlfriend with one finger at first, pumping in and out all the while having her lips find her breasts. Hearing Reagan moan was arguably the sexiest thing Amy had ever encountered in her entire years of existence. She couldn't get enough of it. The sex was mindblowing for the both of them.

For Amy, it was her first time with a girl, and for Reagan, it was the first time sex actually meant more...than just sex.

When they finished, both girls held each other tightly, panting and trying to catch their breaths, both had their eyes closed. As their heart rate relaxed, Amy looked at Reagan somewhat shyly and somewhat devilishly.

"Was...was that okay?"

Reagan smiled wholeheartedly. "That was amazing. You're a fast learner."

Amy leaned in for a kiss. "So I've been told."

Her girlfriend laughed. "Hey, shrimp girl?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like when you call me baby."

"I really like when I call you baby too, baby."

And with that, they both fell asleep, heart beats coinciding with one another, limbs tangled comfortably, right after losing themselves in one another for the very first time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Oh god. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr?   
> breatheaims.tumblr.com

Amy woke up to a trail of kisses starting from her cheek all the way down to the end of her spine.

It made her lose her train of thought completely. She had come undone last night in the arms of Reagan, and she couldn't have imagined their first time together any better. It was magical, to say the least.

She smiled even before gaining full consciousness.

"Morning shrimp girl," Reagan cooed softly, grinning selfishly against her girlfriend's skin.

"You...you mean..." Amy's eyes widened. "good morning, right?"

Reagan chuckled to herself. What a cute girl. She understood what the silly blonde meant when she said it. Amy had been nervous the entire time last night. Getting her to relax and unravel naturally had been a challenge, but it was worth it.

Their first time wasn't perfect, but it sure was mesmerizing. "It is a very good morning." Was the reply.

Amy exhaled. Phew. After having sex with Liam, well, if one could call a drunk, aggravated, and heartbroken thrashing of one another that, she thought she could only get worse.

After all, when her and Liam did in fact sleep together, she didn't take part in much. Amy just let Liam take over. After all, he was a horny teenage boy. Worse, he was a booker. A hottie douche face and nothing more.

With Reagan, things were so much different. She took her time to embrace and make it special- to make her feel special. Amy loved that. That was one thing she did that karma didn't.

"...but it couldn't compete with last night." Reagan dropped another kiss onto Amy's skin. "That was..."

"Educational." Amy interrupted to finish, sighing of happiness just thinking about it again.

"Well, I gotta run. I'm catering an event today...do you wanna come?" Reagan began to get up.

The blonde smiled. Her girlfriend was so sweet and good about never forgetting to offer to take Amy places, even if it was for work.

"Sure," she kissed the side of her lips. "I'd actually love to...but right now, I don't want you to leave this bed." She pulled her back down.

"You know I'd stay here all the time if I could." The shorter girl winked. "But we'd never get anything done..."

"We can do each other." Amy smirked.

"Oh goodness. Naughty girl. Tell you what, how about we go camping this weekend? We won't even need a fire to keep warm." She winked.

"Sounds good to me." They lost themselves in another kiss before being interrupted by Amy's phone.

She reached over to grab it and panicked, gasping dramatically. The text was all caps and super clear: she knows, from the one and only Liam Booker. Karma knows. And I know she knows. Which means Liam broke his promise. That betraying douche. I'm gonna kill him.

"What's wrong?" "It's karma..." Reagan almost rolled her eyes. "What's the drama today?"

"She..." Amy began to ponder a rational lie. What a great way to ensure a healthy relationship. "Reminded me that we have a test today and I'm afraid I might fail because I didn't study." Amy watched as her girlfriend sexily tied her hair up.

"You'll be fine," she said with a sly smile. "You're a really fast leaner." Her heart caught in her throat when she saw Reagan wink before leaving. She chuckled at the fact that Reagan had made a lighthearted sex joke already.

I think I love her.

"I'll see you later babe."

"Okay." Amy changed quickly and made her way to school. She hadn't seen karma all day and was terrified of what would happen when she did.

It didn't take her long to find Shane and Lauren though, who were starting to miraculously get along now. "Have you two seen Karma?! She knows about me and Liam. Oh god oh god oh god."

"She knows?!" They both chimed shockingly together.

"Wait," Shane and Lauren turned to face each other. "You know?!"

"Can we please stick to the point here? I'm about to get my throat slit or something!!!"

"Hey, least we're in public. She should let you live." Shane offered.

"Pfft, if I were karma that wouldn't stop me." Lauren remarked sassily. "Oh wait. We're being supportive. Sorry Aims. You'll be fine. Now if you excuse me, I need to go find Theo."

"I need to go charge my phone." Shane left with her. He had been on his cellphone all day waiting for a text from his trainer boyfriend but got nothing.

Amy eyed the busy school crowd and found Karma opening her locker angrily. She took a deep breath and approached her, literally praying for her life.

"Karma-" The red head slammed her locker and almost ran towards her. Amy didn't know what to expect. She braced herself for a slap, but was met with a kiss instead. Amy didn't know what to do or how to take it...

"Karma...?" She pulled her away from the school towards her car.

"I'll talk to you when we get there." "Where are we going...?"

"You'll see." Karma drove and drove, almost aimlessly, all without words.

The silence was the worst feeling one could ever had imagined, and amy definitely didn't know what to make of it. When the presumably heartbroken girl stopped, she took Amy out of the car. They both knew where they were the moment they stepped out.

Karma had taken Amy back to the place that meant the most to them. A simple little peak of a hiking trail where they used to sit and watch the sun go down, talking about everything together.

They sat traditionally and Karma Ashcroft spoke first while laying down a bunch of blankets and pillows.

Amy waited silently and tried not to squirm.

"When Liam told me that you two...slept together, I flipped and kicked him out. I spent so much time crying, but I wasn't sure why. I thought I really did love him, but I guess now I kinda see what you see in him."

"He's not all bad, but he's still an idiot." Amy mumbled. Her party crashing incident flashed in her head.

"Hmm? Anyways...I spent some time alone and realized why I was so angry when he told me. It wasn't because you slept with him," karma paused. "It's because he slept with you. Then I thought about the threesome. The only thing running through my mind was how good you looked naked."

Amy's eyes widened even more now, in a constant state of sheer disbelief. Was this actually happening right now? Everything she had ever fantasized about?

"I'm still mad at you though, but I figure I'll forgive you if you do something for me." Karma challenged.

"Uh...okay. What's that?" Amy braced herself. It was karma, after all, so the possibilities were endless as to what she could want.

"Tell me about sex with Reagan. Every detail." Reagan. Right. Crap. Reagan my girlfriend. Reagan the person I'm dating. The girl I'm crazy about. Karma- I mean Reagan! Amy's thought process was all over the place.

The words rung several times in the blonde's ear. She still wasn't sure she had heard her right. "Excuse me?"

Amy felt like she had just been sucker punched.

"You heard me Raudenfield." Karma was giving her no feedback. She was hard as stone.

"...why? That's kind of personal don't you thin-"

"Do you want me to be mad at you for an eternity? Fine. If you won't tell me then I want you to transfer schools because I never want to see your face ever again." Bitter, ice cold karma was her least favorite type of Karma, amy thought to herself. She exhaled nervously.

"Umm...where do I begin?"

"Have you done it more than that time I walked in on you?" Karma's voice was screaming interrogation. Amy shifted nervously.

"That...didn't get that far. We were just kissing. I promise." Envy bubbled into Karma, her heart caught in her throat. "If I hadn't walked in, would you have done it...?"

"Uh, I-"

"Be honest." Karma practically snarled. Amy felt guilty now, even though she had no reason to be. Karma wasn't hers and she wasn't Karma's, so how was this even remotely possible?

"I mean, I guess so."

"Okay. Tell me about your first time with her." She tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. Karma wasn't playing around.

"I...we...it was the night after the stupid beauty pageant." Amy mumbled, feeling Karma's eyes stabbing her like daggers. She took another breath before continuing.

"Reagan was upset with me because I didn't follow through with her plan to shame pageants. She's a very, very devout feminist. I couldn't bring myself to do it because my mom, for the first time in her life, was supporting me."

The blonde eyed her best friend sadly, as she still continued to be silent and stare intensely.

"Anyways, we got back to my place after the catastrophe, and she was so hurt because she thought I was just using her as a bridge girl I guess. She didn't want to be another phase."

Well that's because she is a phase, Karma thought to herself. You are just using her to try and get over me.

"Uh huh," the red head spontaneously touched her hand. "Go on."

"Well, I told her that she wasn't one to me. I love her. At least, I think I love her." Amy paused and bit her lip and swallowed hard. "Yeah, I love her. And...so I kissed her, trying to get all of the hurt off her face. One thing lead to another, and she had the courtesy to ask me if I was ready, and I was."

Karma winced. Now she was about to get the details she had purposely asked for. "She took it slow but I caught on fast enough. It was amazing. The best first time. The best sex I've had period. I remember every detail perfectly. The way she felt against my body was addicting. I left her with a handful of scratches on her back, and she returned the favor with hickeys, and," Amy blushed and snickered a little. "I came...quite a bit."

Amy Raudenfield looked at Karma now with uncertainty and wonder. "why do you care anyways? That was the last thing I ever expected you would ask me about..."

"Because," karma began as she leaned over and aggressively pushed Amy down on the blanket.

"Now I know for sure I can do it better."

She brought her in for a feisty kiss.

"Here, let me show you."


End file.
